parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Which Engines Pull Which Rolling Stock In Movies And Episodes? - Thomas's Dream Team - Nintendo 64 - UbiSoftFan94.
Here is what the timetable should say of which trains and rolling stock are on time and late, which is in Thomas's Dream Team, made by UbiSoftFan94. Episodes *Thomas Gets Tricked (George Carlin) *Edward Helps Out (George Carlin) *Henry and the Elephant (George Carlin) *Thomas and the Circus (Michael Brandon) *Donald and Douglas (George Carlin) *Henry's Special Coal (George Carlin) *Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree (George Carlin) *Thomas, Percy, and the Dragon (George Carlin) *Percy and the Carnival (Michael Brandon) *Cranky Bugs (Alec Baldwin) *Rosie's Carnival Special (Michael Brandon) *Trouble For Thomas (George Carlin) *The Flying Kipper (George Carlin) *A Better View For Gordon (Alec Baldwin) *Fiery Flynn (Michael Brandon) *Thomas, Percy, and the Old Slow Coach (Alec Baldwin) *Toby and the Windmill (Michael Brandon) Sing Along-Songs *Thomas's Anthem *Whistle Song *Accidents Will Happen *Sir Topham Hatt *Percy's Seaside Trip *Harold the Helicopter *Donald's Duck *Come For The Ride *It's Great To Be An Engine! *Really Useful Engine *Sodor's Song *Sodor Railway's Song Films *Thomas and the Magic Railroad *Calling All Engines! *The Great Discovery *Hero of the Rails *Misty Island Rescue *Blue Mountain Mystery *King of the Railway *Tale of the Brave *Legend of the Lost Treasure Trivia *In Thomas Gets Tricked, when Thomas brings in coaches about for the big engines to take on long journeys, Henry takes two coaches, a van, and caboose, while James hauls a van. Gordon, with three coaches, later has a plan to trick Thomas, and tricks Thomas into being his back engine. *In Edward Helps Out, when Edward has a day out with three coaches, he shunts some many freight cars in the yard, until he finds Gordon hauling a freight train, but later helps him up the hill. *In Henry and the Elephant, when Thomas arrives at Elsbridge, he is hauling Annie and Clarabel. When a circus comes to town, Thomas, Percy, and James shunt some freight cars together. When James has decided to pull the circus train away, Henry takes two freight cars to his tunnel, which he used to be stuck up in, he bumps into a large cross elephant, and frightens with some steam, but is now splashed. This aired before Tenders and Turntables. *In Thomas and the Circus, when Percy takes two mail cars, Percy's Big Mistake footage is used, while James takes three red coaches, and Thomas takes Annie and Clarabel. Thomas arrives at the docks, and finds the circus at Brendam Docks, but collects Annie and Clarabel, who are in front of the freight cars. He then decides to ignore Salty's advice, and pulls the train himself, but finds that it is heavy, and breaks his traction rods. As Percy and James arrive with some hay for the horses and some new rods for Thomas's old traction rods. They decide to take the train together and are able to deliver it on time. *In Donald and Douglas, as Thomas passes by with two flatbeds and a caboose, Donald is angry with a spiteful breakvan, but takes care of him after he couples the breakvan up to his freight train. After James hears about an accident with Douglas, he then decides to take some freight cars for the sake of it. He hates Douglas reminding him of the time that he had an accident with some tar wagons. He takes three milk cars and the van, but has four cars, then takes ten, arrives at Edward's station tired, and wants Douglas's help. Douglas accidentally breaks the van to pieces, and Edward hurries to the rescue with the Breakdown Crane. *In Henry's Special Coal, Sir Topham Hatt decides if Henry can't get better, another engine will replace him and do the work. Henry takes three coaches, and decides to go away when Edward takes charge of his train. Henry takes on some welsh coal. The footage is used from Henry to the Rescue where the fire is lit up. Henry takes his coaches, but arrives early at a station, and impresses Thomas and his two coaches. Annie and Clarabel agree that they've never seen Henry calling Thomas a little tank engine. *In Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree, Thomas takes Annie and Clarabel, while James takes a freight train, and Gordon pulls the express. Just as Thomas arrives, Sir Topham Hatt wants him to find the Christmas Tree, and bring it back, because Duck can look after Annie and Clarabel until Thomas comes back. Thomas sets off to find the Christmas Tree, and collects it safely, but accidentally runs into a large snowdrift. He tries to make his way through, but is snowed under, forcing the Scottish twins to rescue him. The footage is used from A Big Day For Thomas and Terence the Tractor. *In Thomas, Percy, and the Dragon, Percy moves some freight cars into a siding, when Henry arrives with his freight train. Thomas finds a Chinese Dragon, but has an idea, and tricks Percy into getting scared by the beast. Percy, having teased Thomas about getting scared in Percy's Ghostly Trick, finds the dragon again, but is safe with Thomas, after he brings the Dragon to the Carnival tomorrow. *In Percy and the Carnival, Percy takes some freight cars while Thomas, Annie, and Clarabel puff past. Sir Topham Hatt tells Percy that he has to take coal cars for the engines, who won't run without it. Toby passes Percy pulling some bumper cars in some cars, as Edward puffs by with the carousel on some more freight cars. Percy accidentally leaves his coal cars, but finds that Toby and Edward don't need help, causing to meet James and Emily with the ferris wheel, and forcing him to meet Gordon with the Carnival People and Henry pulling the roller coasters. Percy finds that they don't need help, and finally meets Thomas with the Chinese Dragon, but is unable to help Thomas until he later finds that all of the engines have ran out of coal, then decides to pick up his coal cars. He races all around the island to get all the engines their coal, so that they run easily back on train. The footage is the end is Thomas Tries His Best. *In Cranky Bugs, Thomas and Percy pull some different freight cars, but are being careless of Cranky, who always drops some loads onto the ground. The stock footage is used from Henry's Forest and the fuel is from Bowled Out. *In Rosie's Carnival Special, Rosie shunts two flatbeds. Rosie attempts to pull a carnival special, but is told to be Emily's back engine, and doesn't like that. Just as Rosie couples up to the carnival special, she doesn't notice Emily on the other end of the train, but snaps a coupling off with five cars, and now leaves four cars with Emily. She loses three cars, which smash a level crossing which Bertie is about to cross, then crash into Stepney, who waits to puff onto a siding, and collide with Emily with the other cars. She feels sorry for Sir Topham Hatt, but decides to get Rocky to help, and collects the coconut car, then a new car full of pink sugar, and after shunting all the cars together, she helps Emily out. *In Trouble For Thomas, Edward tells Thomas that he has some freight cars to take home tomorrow, and asks Thomas if he wants to take them. Thomas agrees, but is too excited to listen, then is pushed down the hill by the foolish freight cars. He slams on his brakes and stops the cars, only to slide into a goods yard, when he avoids James hauling a slow freight train. Footage is taken from a Big Day for Thomas and Edward Helps Out. James is only named in Thomas Saves The Day (Season 1) *In The Flying Kipper, Henry takes the Flying Kipper, but collides into a freight train, which James pulls, and is mended at Crewe before he comes home and takes the Express with Gordon and some cars. *in A Better View For Gordon, Gordon takes two coaches, then goes up at full speed, but jams his old brakes, and crashes into a wall. Gordon, having getting repaired, takes a coach to Kirk Ronan station. *In Fiery Flynn, James is taking five tar wagons and a caboose, while Gordon thunders by with an express, as Whiff runs light, Percy and Toby take Rocky, while Thomas arrives with two vans, next to Hiro, as Fiery Flynn comes in. Flynn comes next to Devious Diesel with some freight cars, but leaves, and doesn't hear Rocky talking about Thomas. As Dart is shunting some coal cars, Flynn accidentally sprays poor Edward's driver. Flynn continues to find Thomas, but sprays Sir Topham Hatt, and finds that Gordon is not on fire, then causes Dart with some cars to laugh. He continues to search, but finds Thomas at the diesel works, because poor Thomas is on fire. Flynn runs out of water, but needs Norman, Paxton, and Diesel's help to save poor Thomas. The drivers manage to save Thomas by using some buckets of water. Flynn refills with water, but saves Mavis with a flatbed, and winks at her. Den and Dart's voices sound different from those used in Tree Trouble. This episode aired before Day of the Diesels. *In Thomas, Percy, and Old Slow Coach, Thomas and Percy take some cars to the scrapyards, but find Old Slow Coach, while James takes some fuel cars to the depot. Thomas and Percy feel sorry for poor James and take some flatbeds, but find a fire at the workmen's hut, then put out the fires with their water for the firemen, and pick up Old Slow Coach after she has been mended. *In Toby and the Windmill, Peter Sam and Rheneas are some coaches and freight cars, Thomas, Annie and Clarabel are going along Thomas's branchline, Toby is passing a watermill, and Castle Loch. Toby likes Dusty Dave after Thomas passes him, and is collecting some flour, but forgets to look where he is going, and smashes the cars into the mill. Harvey, with the Breakdown Train, takes the breakdown crane to put the freight cars back on the track. After Toby, worried about Dusty Dave, in his own shed, hears a storm destroy the windmill, he finds that it is broken. He tries to cheer Dusty Dave up, but finds a tree, which gives him an idea, and helps Dusty Dave to build up the windmill. He collects many freight cars, and takes them to the market, but is very proud of Dusty Dave, who now calls the windmill, Toby's windmill. The footage is taken from The Fogman, Time For Trouble, Special Attraction, and Rusty Helps Peter Sam. Category:UbiSoftFan94